A boy and his pig
by Canada's-yuki
Summary: When Clary came home with a pig, Sebastian was a little surprised. Now he is happy to have this little pig as a pet. Alec was surprised when his world was flipped upside down. Now he is worried for his life, and his sanity. Pig!Alec Piglover!Sebastian. CRACK STORY!
1. Chapter 1

A Boy and His Pig

"Alec, I love you a lot" Magnus sighed "but I just don't understand your enjoyment for black coffee"

Alec looked up from his coffee and stared at Magnus. He stayed up with Magnus the night before trying to find his parabatai and Clary, and he really needed his coffee fix to stay awake.

"And I don't understand your love for sweet coffee" Alec said glancing at the overly sweet coffee that must have had caramel, vanilla and unicorn tears for all he knew. It looked way to sweet, he liked his coffee the way it was supposed to be made, nothing added.

"Have you ever tried milk in your coffee Alexander?" Magnus asked, flopping on the couch opposite of Alec.

"Maybe once a couple of years ago" Alec mumbled looking down at his hot drink. Maybe he should try again with milk, or even sugar. Maybe he'll like it. But then again, maybe not.

"You should try it" Magnus sang as he grabbed a book on spells. Alec looked around the room at all the books lying around; there was still a huge pile of books that they haven't even gone through.

'maybe the milk and sugar can give me the boost I need for tackling this mess' Alec thought as he got up with his coffee.

He went into the kitchen and found the sugar container. After adding a spoon full of the sweet stuff he took a sip of the coffee. It didn't taste bad per say, but it needed something more. He wondered off to the fridge, opening the door he looked all around for the jug (?) of milk, his eyes skimmed over some odd concoctions Magnus had, his eyes landed on a container with what looked like milk. Alec sniffed it just to make sure it wasn't some odd potion or something.

"Yep, its milk" He said to himself as he closed the fridge and walked over to his coffee. Adding some of the milk into the cup, Alec watched as the once dark liquid turn into a light brown.

Just as he was going to take a sip his cellphone went off on the nearby counter. The name Izzy was flashing crossed the screen.

"Hey Isa-"

"Alec, we know where Jace is" Isabel interrupted him. "Meet me in Central Park in ten minutes" she then hung up.

Alec gulped down the now cool coffee, not caring about the taste, and then went to grab his gear near the front door.

"Going out?" Magnus asked, eyebrow rose.

"Yeah, Izzy said they know where Jace is" Alec said quickly as his trough on his coat.

"Do you want me to come?"

"No, it's going to be like the last three times. We get to where he is, and he's not there" Alec sighed and opened the door. "I'll be back later" he said closing the door and taking the stairs two by two.

As he ran down the busy streets of New York, he realized not only could he have sked Magnus to make a portal to Central Park, but he forgot to tell Magnus he loved him before he left.

'Oh well' He thought as he dodged another car 'I can always make it up to him when I get back'

Just as the park came into view, a wave of nausea came over him. Alec stopped running and lent on a nearby building. A wave of dizziness hits him next, he didn't know if he was going to be sick or faint. A shock wave of pain starting from his lags went up through his body, once it reached his head, Alec blacked out.

...1.

'Well this was a waste of time' Clary thought as they walked thought an ally. She and Jace were coming back from a mission Sebastian sent them on. They were supposed to receive an object from a Downworlder, but the guy never showed up. They didn't know where they guy lived so they couldn't even go find the guy.

Clary sighed as she turned to look at Jace. He still wasn't _her_ Jace. He looked the same, but there were odd things that didn't make him the boy she fell in love with.

Just as she was going to ask him something, a pink and black blob ran right into her.

Looking down at the small pink thing, she realized it was a baby pig. A bleeding pig. Nothing too bad of course but the little baby was scared and looked in pain, so she picked up the squealing baby.

"What are we going to do with that?" Jace asked looking at the pig. The pig looked back at Clary and Jace and seemed to calm down. It snuggled closer to Clary almost as though it didn't want to be left alone.

"We are going to take it back with us" She said tucking the little thing into her coat to keep warm.

Jace just shrugged and went along with it. It a matter of minutes they were back at the odd moving apartment.

Clary set the pig down on the floor; it oinked at her and tried to get back into her arms.

"No Piggy, I need to get you some bandages" She said, the pig seemed confused at that, but then turned as much as it could to see its body. On the baby pig's body there was a couple of burse and cuts that could get infected.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon" She said and grabbed Jace by the arm to help her find bandages.

"It's a pig Clary, not a dog" But the pig stayed put. Jace led her to small bathroom on the first floor. in there was a first aid kit with bandages, they rummaged through it a bit just to make sure it had everything they needed to help the pig. She and Jace both jumped when a loud squeal ripped though the apartment. Taking the kit in hand, Clary went back to find the pig.

CY:

WOW! I didn't think I would wright this much!

Any who, hi! This is a new story that I am doing. I have to first 5 chapters done, but as you can probably tell, I need a beta reader. Or someone who is willing to read though and catch all my grammar errors. I know there must be a lot, but since I have a learning issue I can't tell when I'm using the wrong words... so yeah... like though and thought. I don't know which is witch... Can someone please help me ^^; even if no one dose, I'll still update this hopefully once a week.

ALSO THIS IS A CRACK FANFIC! It might seem like it has a plot, but that all ends next chapter. It's supposed to be funny with silly things happening. The first two, maybe three chapters will have a bit of a plot just so you know where the pig came from. And yes, the start with Alec is important. You probably know why.

One last thing before I go:

I am be the crazy one that wrights this, but I want your help into making it, so any ideas will really nice! You want to see Clary dress up the pig then tell me! It will happen. You want Jace to eat bacon in front of Sebastian and the pig then it's coming up! But I need ideas for this silly story to work. No matter how crazy or silly the ideas are, I will add them! So send them in please!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alec woke with fuzziness in his head and a really bad head ace. He stood up with eyes closed trying to shake the wave of dizziness that was still coming over his body. As he tried to sort out his thoughts he started noticing small things. One being that he was really cold, two he still felt off and three: he was a lot smaller than normal. The large buildings of New York seamed so much bigger, even the people passing by seamed too big.

'Did I shrink?!' Alec thought as he tried to get his bearings. He noticed a small pace of reflective glass leaning up on the wall Alec was leaning on. Staggering over he looked into the reflective material.

A pig stared back. A small, baby pig. The piglet was pink, but had what almost looked like black runes on its body. Then again they could have just been odd spots. What stood out the most were two the blue eyes looked back at him.

Alec shrieked, although it came out more as a squeal. Alec jumped around looking to see if anyone he knew was nearby. Just by luck he could see Isabel not far off down the street.

'She'll know it's me, she has too!' Alec thought as he took off to his sister. It wasn't normal for a baby pig to be running around New York so she could probably put two and two together.

As Alec was nearing her, an older man with shaggy hair bumped into her. Not even ten seconds later did Isabel take off after the man. Alec tried to keep up, but his tiny little lags could not keep up with Isabel's long strides. Getting tired Alec slowed to a stop.

Here Alec was, in the middle of New York as a piglet with no clue what to do next. He started to head back to Magnus, even thought that would take along walk with a lot of crossing the street.

As he was crossing the street, a car came burling down the road. People jumped out of the way, and Alec took off running. He wasn't looking where he was going; he just needed to get away from being hit. When he took a sharp turn around a corner, he ran right into a bilker. The biker, bike and Alec went tumbling down, with Alec being slightly crushed by the bike. The biker grabbed his bike off of the little pig, but soon as he was free, Alec ran for it.

'Damn these small lags' Alec thought as he rounded a corner into an ally, and into a surprised Clary.

Clary looked down at Alec, and soon picked him up. As he was lifted up into his air he squeaked out in pain.

"What are we going to do with that?" Alec looked up to see his parabatai. He looked at Clary then back to Jace.

'Jace... don't leave please' Alec thought as he snuggled closer to clary, hoping she would get the message of wanting to stay.

"We are going to take it back with us" She said, moments later Alec was tucked into a warm coat.

'at least I'm not as cold now' Alec thought as he felt the small sawy of clary moving. it then hit him at that time. He was going back with them, back to Sebastian.

He was about to voice out his concerns or something when he realized they were in an odd apartment. Clary set him down and he tried to get back into her arms.

"Hey!" he tried to say, but it just came out as an onkie.

"No piggy, I need to get you some bandages" She said.

'Bandages? Why would I need-' his train of thought ended as he saw how scraped up his pink and black skin was.

"Stay here, I'll be back soon" she grabbed Jace and ran out of the room.

Alec sated where he was, but looked around the room, the room was plain, but it looked like a living room. There were quite a few books lying around, some well used couches and a few dust bunnies.

Alec was about to go after Clary and Jace but froze when Jonathan "Sebastian" Morgenstern walked in to the room.

..2.2.2

Sebastian was up in his room when he heard Jace and Clary returned from the mission he sent them on. He quickly made his way down to the living room.

To say he was surprised to see an injured little baby piglet was an understatement. He stared at the piglet and the pig stared back.

"Hey there little one" He said softly, hoping not to spook the little pig. The pig just looked up at him with fear. There was a small moment of silence that was then broken by the sound of a grumbly tummy. Sebastian smiled down at the pig then promptly left to gab something for the piglet to eat.

He came back not to long after holding an apple and a knife. The piglet shoots off running and squealing, but Sebastian is a lot faster and scoops up the squirming creature.

"Want some apple?" He said plopping the pig on the nearby couch. Sebastian sat down and cut up some of the apple. At first the pig didn't seem to want anything Sebastian tried to give it, but due to hunger it came around. Slowly Sebastian was feeding the little one and speaking softly to it.

"You're a hungry little guy...Girl?" He asked, but the pig was to busy eating to seem to care.

The white haired boy just kept gently talking to the pink animal and eventual was able to bait the pig into curling up in his lap. The pig seemed quite content with the treatment it was getting.

.2.2.2.

Clary came racing down the stairs, to her surprised there in the living room what Sebastian and the new house mate. What surprised her even more was the fact that Sebastian had a knife in his hand. Clary was about to run over when she heard Sebastian speaking the piglet.

"Eat up little one; I'll get you some bandages after you are all done"

Clary walked up to her brother holding the first aid kit. He just looks back in surprise.

"I found him in New York, is it ok for him to stay until he gets better?" Clary asked as Sebastian grabs the kit and starts lightly raping the piglets back and tummy.

CY: Yellow! So people, what do you want Sebastian to name piggy Alec? I could just find a way for them to come up with Alec's real name if you want.

Anyway, do you guys have any ideas for future chapters? I get righters block really easily and need ideas to keep this silly story going. I have ideas up to chapter 5, but after that I got nothing. So please help!

Hope you have a good day/night/whatever :)


End file.
